A scripting language such as JavaScript may be used for the design of a web page or web application (web app). A web app may be configured such that a web server renders part of the content to be displayed and a client application executes executable scripting instructions to render the rest of the content to be displayed. JavaScript is a common language that may be used on both the client-side and the server-side to render the display of a web app.